The Dirty Digi-Battle
by Geoski
Summary: This story is about a Naive Guilmon who gets lured into playing what he expected to be an innocent game with an old friend, but quickly finds himself involved in something he will never forget. -Lemon Warning- Contains a lot of adult content.
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected Game

Chapter 1.

The story begins with Guilmon walking through the park at night, heading towards his little building in central park that he was so fond of telling everyone about.

Guilmon began thinking to himself..

*_It's getting pretty late, I wonder if we're going to play hide and seek_?*

Guilmon decided to keep an eye out for hiding spots as he approached his destination. As he stepped through the door, he noticed Flamedramon sitting patiently in the center of the room, looking out the window.

**Guilmon **: Hey Flamedramon! I'm here for that game you mentioned to me earlier.

Flamedramon turned over to look at Guilmon, who had just interrupted the meditative trance he was in from listening to all the tranquil sounds coming from the night.

**Flamedramon **: Good! I'm surprised you showed up, knowing your attention span and all.

Flamedramon chuckled at his own joke, knowing how Guilmon is sometimes.

**Guilmon **: Yup! Guilmon always keeps his promises, so what's the game? I hope we'll be digging more holes! Or maybe hide and go seek! I'm excited to play!

Guilmon's tail started wagging from anticipation.

**Flamedramon **: Nope, no holes, but I happened to notice the many holes around this room you dug, you must be quite the digger.

Guilmon, taking notice of his prized holes that were spread throughout the room, was suddenly filled with a sense of accomplishment.

**Guilmon **: Yup! I've been hiding those treats I've been taking from Takato's mom, ERR...

Guilmon suddenly got really nervous, realizing he just slipped.

**Guilmon **: Please don't tell Takato!

**Flamedramon **: No worries, your secret is safe with me. So are you ready to play?

**Guilmon **: Guilmon is ready! So what are we playing?

**Flamedramon **: Ok, so we are going to see who can outlast the other in a game called Digi Sex Battle!

Guilmon tilted his head with a confused look on his face.

**Guilmon **: Digi-sex battle? what is that? and I don't want to fight anyone..

**Flamedramon **: Don't worry Guilmon, you won't be hurting anyone. A sex battle is when You try to make me cum before I make you cum, understand?

**Guilmon **: Uhmm...cum?

Flamedramon covered his face with his palm, but then, remembering that Guilmon is a virgin after all, decided to proceed with his attack to better explain it.

**Flamedramon **: You know...like this!

Flamedramon then leaped behind guilmon, and with one arm, pulled both of guilmon's arms behind his back.

With Flamedramon's free hand, he began to rub Guilmon's pouch.

**Guilmon **: Unngh...oooh, that feels good...

**Flamedramon **: See? When I rub your crotch it makes you feel good. When you feel really good, you'll cum. But if you cum before I do, you lose!

**Guilmon **: Ohh, I nngh.. get it...mmph

Flamedramon continued rubbing guilmon's crotch. He could feel the smooth pouch beginning to bulge beneath his hand.

He continued the handjob treatment for a good 2 minutes, while giving Guilmon's balls a squeeze every now and then.

**Guilmon **: mmmph...nngh...ohh...nngh.

**Flamedramon **: You know Guilmon.. don't be afraid to fight back, you're making this too easy for me.

**Guilmon **: Um, fight back?

**Flamedramon **: Remember what I told you earlier?..Here, I'll let you have a freebie.

Flamedramon released guilmon's arms and stepped infront of him. He then sat against the wall facing Guilmon.

**Flamedramon **: Alright Guilmon, come over here and attack me, like I did to you earlier.

**Guilmon **: Uhm, ok I'll try..

Guilmon proceeded over to Flamedramon who was sitting against the wall, and kneeled down in front of him.

He then grabbed both of Flamedramon's arms with one hand, and raised it above his head, holding Flamedramon's arms and hands firmly against the wall.

**Guilmon **: Like that?

**Flamedramon **: That's good, keep going.

**Guilmon **: Okay.

Guilmon then took his free hand, and spread Flamedramon's legs wide apart, granting Guilmon full access to his crotch.

Seeing Flamedramon like this was a huge turn on for Guilmon. He started examining Flamedramon's chest, then his abs, and finally his crotch.

Guilmon then reached down and with his palm, began rubbing Flamedramon's pouch.

**Flamedramon **: Nnngh, that's it Guilmon, that's...ohh..a good start...mmmh

Knowing that Guilmon was a virgin digimon made Flamedramon pretty horny, causing him to feel extra pleasure from the treatment.

Guilmon continued to rub Flamedramon's pouch for the next minute, using hard but slow up and down strokes.

He could feel Flamedramon's crotch beginning to harden underneath his hand.

This was a new experience for Guilmon, as he had never given another digimon a handjob.

Flamedramon had his head tilted back with his eyes closed, enjoying stroke after stroke from the virgin Guilmon.

**Flamedramon **: Mmmhh...

**Guilmon **: So, am i winning Flamedramon?

**Flamedramon **: It's going to take way more ..ohh...than that to make me cum.

**Guilmon **: Well, let me try something extra, If that's allowed.

**Flamedramon **: There are no rules, go for it.

**Guilmon **: Okay.

While Guilmon continued to rub his pouch, he started licking Flamedramon's chest with his long tongue.

**Flamedramon **: Ohhh..Guilmon, you've got some tricks up your sleeve I see.

Guilmon continued to lick all around Flamedramon's chest, then down his stomach, slowly dragging his tongue down one side of his abs.

Flamedramon could feel Guilmon's rugged tongue caress his body, sending chills down his spine.

Guilmon's tongue then slowly moved up the other side of his abs and began licking Flamedramon's smooth underarms.

At the same time, Guilmon began increasing the speed of the handjob, rubbing his hand up and down very rapidly over Flamedramon's pouch.

Flamedramon tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the waves of pleasure Guilmon was delivering.

Wave after wave of pleasure continued to course through Flamedramon's body. The feeling of Guilmon licking all over his body was making him extremely horny, causing Guilmon's handjob to be even more effective.

Guilmon then inserted his hand inside Flamedramon's pouch, and began to squeeze and rub Flamedramon's now hardened shaft while maintaining the licking treatment for a good 3 minutes.

**Flamedramon **: nngh...ohh...mphh..

The feeling of Guilmon jerking him off inside his pouch was causing Flamedramon to lose focus.

Flamedramon knew he had to turn this freebie around and soon because Guilmon was doing a number on him.

**Flamedramon **: You caught on quick Guilmon... And now that you've had your freebie, It's time to fight back!

Flamedramon took both his legs and hooked it around the back of Guilmon's head. Then with a quick twisting motion, he flung Guilmon off to the side towards the ground.

Guilmon was lying on his back, stunned from the sudden move. He then suddenly felt something heavy slam onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

**Guilmon **: OOMPH!

Flinching from the pain, he looked up, and noticed Flamedramon had pounced on top of him, and was now straddling him.

**Flamedramon **: Hope that wasn't too rough for a tough digimon like yourself.

**Guilmon **: That hurt...

**Flamedramon **: Aww, here I'll make it up to you.

Flamedramon spun around and was now straddling Guilmon facing the other way.

**Flamedramon **: *He won't last long when I do this...*

Flamedramon pressed both of Guilmon's knees off to the side, flat to the floor. He then looked over his shoulder at Guilmon.

**Flamedramon **: You ready for round 2?

**Guilmon **: I think so

Flamedramon then proceeded, as he placed his left hand on top of Guilmon's hardened pouch.

He then took two fingers from his right hand and inserted it into Guilmon's tail hole and began fingering him slowly.

**Flamedramon **: Man you are tight Guilmon!

**Guilmon **: Ohhh...that feels...nngh...great..oohh...

This was a feeling Guilmon has never felt before. Each time Flamedramon inserted his fingers, Guilmon was hit by a powerful wave of pleasure that shot through his body.

Flamedramon began increasing his fingering to a rapid pace. At the same time, he began jerking off Guilmon through his pouch very quickly.

**Guilmon **: OHH..*pant*..god..NNGH...*pant* *pant*...Ohhh..*pant* *pant*

Guilmon was hit wave after wave of intense pleasure, causing him to drool. The thought of fighting this treatment didn't occur to him because he was so overwhelmed by the immense pleasure.

Each thrust of Flamedramon's fingers inside Guilmon's tail hole caused Guilmon to arch his back uncontrollably.

Flamedramon continued this treatment for a solid 5 minutes.

Guilmon's penis was now fully visable, sticking outside his pouch in plain view, measuring at an amazing 8inch in length.

**Flamedramon **: Who knew you were such a big boy Guilmon? And you still haven't came yet. I'm impressed.

**Guilmon **: I.. *pant* told you.. *pant* I'm good at games.. *pant*

Flamedramon started licking his lips at the sight of Guilmon's perfectly erect 8inch white penis.

**Flamedramon **: Well, I'm going to change that.

He then grabbed Guilmon's member with both hands. With his left hand he placed a firm grip towards the top of Guilmon's dick.

With his right hand he grabbed just underneath his other grip and gave him long, hard strokes, all the way down to his balls.

Each stroke shot a wave pleasure through Guilmon's body, causing him to shiver and sometimes jerk and spaz from the incredible feeling.

Flamedramon continued stroking Guilmon's long white shaft, at the same time, enjoying the feeling of Guilmon's smooth scaly skin.

A few minutes went by and Flamedramon could feel the precum from Guilmon, he knew he was getting close.

**Flamedramon **: Now to finish you off!

Guilmon had completely forgotten the rules, he was so overwhelmed by the pleasure, he forgot that he had to resist and fight back if he had any chance of winning.

Flamedramon then proceeded to give Guilmon a blowjob. He started jacking off the lower half of Guilmon's shaft with his right hand while sucking hard on the upper half.

Then with his left hand, he continued to finger Guilmon's tail hole again, this time, all at a much greater pace.

**Guilmon **: OH GOD!...*pant* *pant* FUCK!...*pant* *pant* *pant*

**Flamedramon **: That's the first time I've heard you swear Guilmon, you hangin in there?

Guilmon could not respond. He was overwhelmed by pure ecstacy. He was completely at the mercy of Flamedramon right now.

Intense waves after waves of pleasure were rocking Guilmon's body so hard, he began jerking around uncontrollably.

Guilmon was starting to feel the pressure begin to build in his virgin member now.

Flamedramon tilted his head sideways, and began sliding his tongue and mouth along the entire length of guilmon's member, while fondling his balls with the hand he was using to jerk him off.

**Guilmon **: OHHHHH...*pant* *pant* OOHHHhh... *pant* *pant* MMMMHH... *pant* *pant*

Guilmon was nearing his first orgasm. The pleasure was becoming too much for him to handle.

**Flamedramon **: For a virgin, you've lasted quite awhile Guilmon, but I can tell your at your wits end!

**...Just outside the room in Central Park, a nearby digimon was passing by**

*MOAN* *MOAN* *MOAN*

**Renamon **: What is that noise?

Renamon perked her ears up to get a better sense to where the noise was coming from.

*MOAN* *MOAN*

**Renamon **: It appears to be coming from that small building over there..I should check it out, it might be someone in trouble.

Renamon stealthily jumped from tree to tree, and landed soundlessly infront of the open window on the side of the building.

The only sound she made was a gasp that escaped her mouth after seeing the sight that was before her.

Hearing the sound, Flamedramon immediately stopped his blowjob and peered up at the window.

When he saw renamon, he jumped up off of guilmon in complete shock and surprise.

**Flamedramon **: Renamon?! I..we were just...um...It's not what it looks like!

**Renamon **: It's not what it looks like? I can tell you now it's exactly what it looks like.

**Flamedramon **: I uh...we were just playing a game.

Guilmon slowly was recovering from the treatment and began to snap back to his senses.

He then looked up and noticed Renamon at the window talking to Flamedramon.

**Guilmon **: Oh, Hey Renamon!

**Renamon **: Hey Guilmon, what is this so called game Flamedramon is talking about that he has you partaking in?

**Flamedramon **: Well, I can explain. You see...

**Guilmon **: Were playing Digi Sex Battle!

**Flamedramon **: Guilmon!

Flamedramon glared angrily at Guilmon.

**Renamon **: Sex Battle?!

Renamon began thinking to herself for a split second. At first she was appalled by the sight she stumbled across, but then a very dirty unlady-like idea crossed her mind.

Then in a split second, she appeared in the room, catching Flamedramon offgaurd.

**Flamedramon **: Woah!

**Guilmon **: She always does that, you'll get used to it.

Renamon gave Guilmon a sly smirk, then refocused her attention to Flamedramon.

**Renamon **: If you guys are having a sex battle, then this looks pretty unfair don't you think?

**Flamedramon **: What do you mean?

**Renamon **: Well, your fighting against such a rookie digimon.

Renamon happened to notice guilmon's long penis fully erect and dripping precum, and Flamedramon's penis had not yet emerged from his pouch, but she could see him bulging.

**Renamon **: By the looks of it...Guilmon is getting creamed. Don't you think you should fight someone a little bit more your level?

**Flamedramon **: Err, you mean me and you? Or..

Renamon walked over to Guilmon, who was still lying on the ground, and extended her arm towards Guilmon in a gesture to help him up.

**Renamon **: Grab my hand, get up.

Guilmon grabbed her hand and tried to get up. The weight of guilmon surprised Renamon and caught her off guard, causing her to stumble a bit.

She then took a stance and yanked him to his feet.

**Guilmon **: Thanks Renamon.

**Flamedramon **: Well, it was fun, I guess I should be going now..

**Renamon **: Hold it right there big boy, you're not going anywhere!

**Flamedramon **: Look, I didn't hurt Guilmon or anything. So I'll just be on my way and..

Renamon shot a quick warning glance to Flamedramon, gazing her icy blue eyes right into his, piercing him, causing him to back down from leaving.

**Flamedramon **: Alright, alright. I'll hang around for a bit. Sheesh.

Renamon then refocused her attention to Guilmon.

**Renamon **: Hey Guilmon, I got a proposal for you, that is, if you're up for it.

**Guilmon **: Sure, Guilmon is up for anything!

Renamon then moved her mouth right up to Guilmon's ears and placed her hand beside her mouth and his ear, blocking Flamedramon from listening in to anything she had to say.

**Renamon **: Let me help you out with this Sex Battle game you guys are playing.

**Guilmon **: Okay, I always like having you on my side Renamon! So what is the plan?

**Renamon **: Shhh, the plan is quite simple.

**Renamon **: Here's what I need you to do, use those big muscles of yours and restrain Flamedramon's arms behind his back.

**Renamon **: No matter what, do not let him go. I'm going to show you how a pro plays this game.

Guilmon without saying a word, nodded at Renamon, then turned his glance to Flamedramon.

**Flamedramon **: What did you whisper to Guilmon?

**Renamon **: You don't need to know, that's why I whispered to him.

**Renamon **: You know...

Renamon started walking slowly towards Flamedramon.

**Renamon **: I should teach you a thing or two about a few things...

While Renamon had Flamedramon distracted, Guilmon started creeping around the room, towards Flamedramon's backside.

**Flamedramon **: Teach me a thing or two? Is that a threat or are you trying to enlighten me on something?

Renamon noticed that Guilmon was in position, right behind Flamedramon.

Renamon slowly moved her face up to Flamedramon's, and began to whisper something in his ear.

**Renamon **: Well...

Renamon then brushed Flamedramon's cheek lightly with her paw.

**Renamon **: You tell me..

Guilmon then in a split second, restrained Flamedramon's arms behind his back, and maintained a very tight grip.

**Flamedramon **: Gah! What is this?! Grr...Let go of me!

Flamedramon started jerking around, trying to break free from Guilmon's powerful grip, but to no avail. Guilmon is just too strong for him.

**Renamon **: Remember when I said I should teach you a few things? Well... I will be your teacher for today.

Renamon then delivered a powerful uppercut right into Flamedramon's mid section, completely knocking the wind out of him, causing him to bend over in pain.

**Flamedramon **: OOOMPH!

**Renamon **: Lesson 1! Break your opponent.

Flamedramon started wheezing for air. That punch completely caught him off guard.

Renamon then grabbed his neck and pushed him back upright. She then brought her face close to his and focused her crystal blue gaze right into his eyes.

**Renamon **: Now Flamedramon, you are going to completely obey my every command, understand?

Flamedramon was slowly recovering from the sucker punch. He took what little breath he was able to muster and managed to blurt out a few words...

**Flamedramon **: Fuck..you!

She was disappointed at this response. She then took a few steps back and looked at Guilmon.

**Renamon **: Hold him tightly Guilmon, it seems he's going to need a bit more teaching before he passes this lesson.

**Flamedramon **: This is fucking bullsh-NNGHH!

Before Flamedramon could finish, he felt a hard force strike the side of his cheek, knocking his head to the side, causing him to accidentally spit.

Before he could recover, his other cheek was struck, blurring his vision from the impact.

Immediately after the second punch, Renamon delivered a very powerful sidekick right into Flamedramon's stomach.

The force was so hard, it caught Guilmon off guard, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

**Flamedramon **: OOOOOOMPH!

Flamedramon instantly bent over from the impact, cringing in pain from the kick. He began fighting for air, but could not even get a wheeze of breath until about 10 seconds later.

**Guilmon **: Ouch..that last one looked painful Renamon, maybe you should lighten up a bit.

**Renamon **: That's all up to him Guilmon.

Renamon then grabbed Flamedramon's neck and pushed him back upright again, bringing her face close to his again.

**Renamon **: So, what's your decision tough guy?

Flamedramon's lip must of got cut from the strike, because he was bleeding out the left side of his mouth. He was also cringing from the intense pain in his stomach.

Flamedramon started to think to himself...*What is this nonsense! Is she really going to beat me down when I'm held up like this? Where's the honor?!*

After taking a moment to recover, Flamedramon looked up at Renamon who was right in his face.

Without warning, Flamedramon spat right into Renamon's eye.

**Renamon **: Gah! Son of a bitch!

Renamon stepped back and rubbed her eye, then glanced back at Flamedramon who was now chuckling to himself.

This instantly infuriated her.

**Renamon **: You just pissed off the wrong Digimon.

Renamon looked back down at Guilmon, who had a shocked look on his face.

**Renamon **: Guilmon, hold him as tight as you can, this is going to get ugly.

Guilmon responded nervously..

**Guilmon **: Okay..

Guilmon tightened his grip harder than before from anticipation as to what Renamon might do.

Renamon began unleashing a punishing amount of punches to Flamedramon's mid section, slamming strike after strike into his sides, then his stomach, then at random areas on his body.

Each blow sent sharp pain spikes through his body. All Flamedramon could do was grunt and gasp from each powerful punch Renamon would deliver.

A few minutes of the beat down went by, and Flamedramon began tasting blood in his mouth.

**Flamedramon **: *THUMP*oomph..*THUMP*nngh..*THUMP*uumph..*THUMP*oomph..

Blow after blow was beginning to take its toll on Flamedramon's unguarded body. The pain was coursing through him, becoming nearly unbearable.

He knew he had to swallow his pride and submit, otherwise who knows how long Renamon would go on for. Especially after what he did earlier.

With all his strength, Flamedramon was able to mutter a word under his breath, just loud enough for Renamon to hear.

**Flamedramon **: Stop...

Renamon thought she heard Flamedramon say something, so she halted her punishment for a moment to find out.

**Renamon **: Did I hear you mutter something?

**Flamedramon **: *wheeze* Alright...alright..*wheeze* I submit..

Renamon smiled.

**Renamon **: Now that wasn't so hard now was it?

Renamon looked down at Guilmon

**Renamon **: Guilmon, release him!

**Guilmon **: Okay

Guilmon obeyed and released Flamedramon from his powerful grip. Flamedramon dropped to the floor in a doubled over position, holding his body with both arms.

The pain was echoing through his body like sharp knives, causing immense pain that he could hardly bear.

**Renamon **: I wish it didn't have to come to that, but certain digimon are harder to break than others.

Flamedramon didn't respond, but slowly was able to get to his knees while still cringing in pain.

**Renamon **: Now that you've learned your first lesson...with some additional tutoring I might add..

Renamon slowly began pacing around Flamedramon. He was now to his knees, supporting himself with one of his arms, while holding his body with the other.

**Renamon **: I see you are now fit for your second lesson.

Flamedramon thought back to the first lesson, and cringed at the thought of what it might be

**Flamedramon **: Lemme..nngh..guess. You're gonna kick me while I'm down right?

**Renamon **: While that idea does sound pretty tempting.. That is far from it.

**Flamedramon **: *pant*..so..*pant* what's the next lesson then?

Renamon stopped her pacing when she was right in front of Flamedramon.

She then kneeled down and placed a paw underneath his chin, then lifted his head up so that she was facing him a few inches away.

In a gentle tone, she spoke to Flamedramon

**Renamon **: And now the second and final lesson...

Renamon brushed his cheek again very lightly and seductively with her paw, taking in consideration the pain that might still be lingering from when she struck him there.

**Renamon **: We fuck the broken digimon.

_Proceed to Chapter 2..._


	2. Chapter 2 Evening The Score

_**Renamon** : And now the second and final lesson…_

_Renamon brushed his cheek again very lightly and seductively with her paw, taking in consideration the pain that might still be lingering from when she struck him there._

_**Renamon** : We fuck the broken digimon._

Chapter 2.

Flamedramon was shocked at this response, but at the same time, breathed a sigh of relief.

He never would of saw this coming. He was not only going to have sex, but have it with the hottest digimon he knew.

Knowing Renamon's personality, he has always been afraid to approach her, but now his dreams were coming true.

Flamedramon thought back to the crazy beat down he had to go through earlier and then smiled, realizing now that it was well worth it.

Renamon caught notice to Flamedramon's smile and laughed to herself as she brushed his cheek again very lightly.

**Renamon** : You never would of guessed this was coming huh?

Flamedramon's pain was quickly fading, he smiled back at Renamon and chuckled lightly.

**Flamedramon** : Hell no.

Across the room, Guilmon was watching them seductively talk to each other. He started to feel awkward so he spoke up.

**Guilmon** : Umm, Renamon?

From being caught up in the moment, Renamon temporarily forgot that Guilmon was still present. She looked up towards him and made a gesture for him to come near.

**Renamon** : Let me show you a few of my techniques I've learned over the years Guilmon. Come, sit here and take a rest, you need some recovery time before I'll need your help again.

**Guilmon** : Okay.

Guilmon approached the two digimon who were sitting on the ground and sat beside them.

He put on his learning face and began watching them intently.

Renamon turned back to Flamedramon who was eagerly waiting, and without warning, planted her lips right onto his.

**Flamedramon** : MMPH!…..Mmmmm….

The sudden kiss caught Flamedramon off guard, but was then able to close his eyes and relax. His mind began racing a mile a minute, still trying to fathom the reality that Renamon was making out with him.

Renamon began working her magic. She started off slow, giving Flamedramon a long, light kiss. She then started to get more aggressive, kissing him harder and biting his lip.

Flamedramon's body was tense but slowly he began to relax. He wasn't surprised that she was a good kisser, but who knew he was going to find out this way.

She then slowly began licking his neck in a slow, tender motion. Flamedramon tilted his head back, enjoying the icy touch of Renamon's tongue, sending chills down his spine. This was beginning to turn him on.

The weight of her body leaned into Flamedramon's, causing him to lie on his back so that she was on top of him.

She began walking herself to an upright position using her arms over Flamedramon's body, until she was kneeling upright, between his legs.

Renamon then began to examine his body. She reached down and slowly ran her hands across his hard abs, feeling each one. She then started to squeeze his chest. This was beginning to make Renamon wet, as she began thinking to herself…

_*He's so fucking hot…*_

For a good 20 seconds she continued to stare and feel up his body.

**Flamedramon** : You like what you see?

Renamon snapped out of her daze and looked up at Flamedramon who had a small smirk on his face.

**Renamon** : Now I know how you took that punishment so well, your in great shape.

**Flamedramon** : Well, conditioning definitely plays a role in that. The Digi-portals are popping up left and right like crazy now a days.

**Renamon** : That is true…

She then continued her treatment as she brought her head back up to Flamedramon's chest, and slid her tongue slowly, all the way down his stomach, until her face was right on top of his crotch.

She then inhaled through her nose, taking in Flamedramon's scent. The scent was enough to drive her crazy as it completely engulfed her senses, making her extremely horny.

Using all the discipline in her, she was able to maintain self control and not let her sex drive take over.

**Renamon** : Let's see if we can get your friend to come out and play.

Flamedramon had already lost his horniness from the beating, so Renamon knew she had to work a bit to get his member to show.

She grabbed Flamedramon's soft pouch with both hands, and began giving him a deep massage in that area.

**Flamedramon** : Ohhh….your hands are like magic…mmmhh….

Renamon was enjoying the feeling of his smooth scaly pouch, this is the first time she's ever touched a Digimon like this. It fascinated her.

Her massage was feeling amazing to Flamedramon, how she would press and rub her fingers into his soft pouch. Waves of pleasure were shooting up his body every time she pressed around.

A few minutes of massaging went by, and she began to feel his pouch beginning to harden again underneath her paws.

**Flamedramon** : Nngh…ohh…your good at this Renamon..

Renamon looked up from what she was doing and a devilish smile came across her face.

**Renamon** : Oh, you haven't seen anything yet.

She then curiously reached inside Flamedramon's pouch and started to feel around. Her hand stumbled across his smooth shaft. She slid her hand up and down his long member, trying to feel out the length.

_*Wow, he has to be at least 8 inches long*_

Renamon then started jerking off Flamedramon through his pouch. She was still very fascinated how his crotch was different than most other Digimon. She squeezed and pumped Flamedramon's shaft inside his pouch while feeling his balls for a few minutes until his member was in full view.

**Renamon** : There we are!

She began her examination, feeling up and down his long scaly member.

**Renamon** : Mmm...so sexy. I must have a taste.

Renamon then placed his member between her breasts as she titty fucked him while giving him a blowjob.

**Flamedramon** : Oh fuck!...mmmph...!

He began clawing the ground beneath him, trying to fight the intense treatment that Renamon was so perfectly executing.

_*Fuck, if she keeps this up, I'm finished...*_

A solid 5 minutes passed which felt like an eternity of ecstasy for Flamedramon.

**Flamedramon** : Nnngh… ohh…. mmmhh…. Renamon.. *pant* You're going to make me cum soon…nngh.. if you keep this up. *pant* *pant*

Renamon, realizing her mistake, stopped what she was doing.

**Renamon** : Don't you dare cum yet, we have a lot more to do.

**Flamedramon** : *pant* *pant* I'm getting close..*pant* *pant* But I'll try.

Renamon changed positions and mounted Flamedramon on his chest, with her back facing him. She then looked over at Guilmon who happened to be slowly rubbing himself off from the horny action between the two.

**Renamon** : Guilmon, stop that! You need to have some stamina left for this next part.

**Guilmon** : Sorry Renamon! I don't know what happened, I couldn't help myself…

Remembering that Guilmon is a virgin, she realized that his self control is going to be very low.

**Renamon** : That's alright Guilmon.. come over here. Get between Flamedramon's legs so I can direct you on your next job.

**Guilmon** : You got it!

Feeling a strong sense of duty to not disappoint his teammate Renamon, he immediately got into position between Flamedramon's legs.

Renamon then removed Flamedramon's smooth white 9inch penis from his pouch. She then stood up on her knees, turned around, and positioned herself over his long scaly member.

Flamedramon knew what was coming. He took a nervous gulp, thinking about Guilmon's large size and wondering if he would be able to take it.

**Renamon** : Alright Guilmon, when I say go, start pumping into his tail hole. Start off slow at first for Flamedramon's sake, then give it everything you've got.

Renamon looked back down at Flamedramon.

**Renamon** : We'll consider this the tiebreaker between you two. Let's see who can outlast the other, shall we?

Flamedramon, already extremely horny from Renamon's extensive hand job, knew he wasn't going to last long if she and Guilmon fucked him at the same time.

**Flamedramon** : This isn't very fair…

Renamon for a second took his words into consideration. She knew he had to be close, and on top of her extremely tight pussy, she knew Guilmon's huge dick alone was going to make him cum.

**Renamon** : Fine, I'll sweeten the deal. First one to cum, gets to finish me off, so it's a double-edged sword for the winner and loser. Deal?

Flamedramon thought about it for a second. It was either his pride and dominance over Guilmon, or being able to eat out Renamon which is an opportunity he probably won't ever see again. Both sounded really good and was worth gambling with.

**Flamedramon** : It's a deal.

**Guilmon** : Sounds good to me.

**Renamon** : Good… Guilmon, go ahead and slide your member into his tail hole, until your all the way in, then hold it there. I need to make sure Flamedramon will fit inside me.

Guilmon nodded, and slowly began inserting his long smooth dick into Flamedramon. It was a tight fit and Guilmon was having trouble. He continued to apply pressure until finally, he managed to get about an inch inside.

Flamedramon arched his back from the sudden pain that shot up his body.

**Flamedramon** : Gah! Guilmon wait…!

Guilmon stopped proceeding any further when he heard Flamedramon yelp in pain.

**Renamon** : Keep going Guilmon, it's going to hurt him at first but not for long.

Guilmon nodded, knowing that Renamon knew what she was talking about, and continued to push his 8inch member deeper inside Flamedramon's ass, ignoring his moans.

Flamedramon began clenching his teeth, trying to fight off the waves of pain that were coursing through his body.

**Flamedramon** : …Fuck!…Nngh!..

After a very painful minute, Guilmon managed to get his entire length inside of him. Flamedramon's initial pain was quickly turning into pleasure, as he was getting used to Guilmon's size.

Renamon then began inserting Flamedramon's member into her tight pussy. After a few adjustments, she was able to slide all 9 inches of his smooth scaly member up inside her, until she was sitting on top of his waist.

The pleasure just from that caused Flamedramon to moan out loud. He could feel Renamon's tight walls squeezing the life out of him.

**Renamon** : Everyone seems to be in position…Let the contest begin!

Renamon began pumping Flamedramon's long member, bouncing up and down on his waist at a rapid pace.

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

At the same time, Guilmon started pumping Flamedramon's ass, matching the pace Renamon was at.

*Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*

Pleasure immediately began exploding through Flamedramon's entire body. He could feel Renamon's tight walls clenching hard on his member, draining him quickly. His ass, which was only in pain at first, immediately switched to pleasure, matching the intensity coming from Renamon.

**Flamedramon** : OH FUCK!

Less than a minute went by and Flamedramon's orgasm was nearing, and fast. The pleasure was off the charts, and he was losing ground.

**Flamedramon** : Oh god….MMMPH…Ohhh Fuck!

Flamedramon clenched his eyes shut and with all his concentration, tried to hold on a little bit longer, in mere hopes of outlasting Guilmon.

Another minute went by and his hopes of winning were quickly fading. This was too much for him. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked his body, causing his member to swell, ready to burst at any moment.

Another half a minute went by as both digimon pumped him hard. Flamedramon was only a mere seconds away from orgasm. He was going to cum, and hard.

**Flamedramon** : Fuck!…I lost…!

Hearing Flamedramon's warning, Renamon quickly pulled out just in time before Flamedramon blew his load onto Guilmon. His body started jerking uncontrollably from the release, shooting cum all over Guilmon's face.

At the same time, Guilmon reached his peak, as he had the first orgasm of his Digi life. His body jerked around uncontrollably as he pumped his seed into Flamedramon. He was so overwhelmed by his first orgasm, and his body so tense, that the only sound to escape him was a small gasp.

A few moments later, Guilmon fell backwards, completely out of breath, panting hard.

Both digimon lay there, taking a moment to recover from their explosive orgasms.

**Guilmon** : *pant* *pant* *pant*

**Flamedramon** : *pant* *pant* *pant* Did…*pant *pant* we just tie? *pant* *pant*

**Renamon** : Well would you look at that.. I guess there's only one way to settle this now.

Renamon stood up and walked over to the two digimon who were lying on the ground, completely breathless.

**Renamon** : You two will both finish me!

Flamedramon and Guilmon both looked at eachother, then back at Renamon. Flamedramon slowly stood up, still recovering, and walked towards Renamon.

He then placed his arm on Renamon and pushed against her, slamming her into the wall.

**Renamon** : Nngh!

Flamedramon, inches away, looked into Renamon's eyes with an evil grin.

**Flamedramon** : I can't promise that It'l be gentle.

_Proceed to Chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3 Surpassing The Teacher

_Flamedramon, inches away, looked into Renamon's eyes with an evil grin._

_**Flamedramon** : I can't promise that It'l be gentle._

Chapter 3.

Flamedramon then slapped his hand hard onto Renamon's breast, giving her a tight squeeze. Her breasts felt soft yet firm in his grip.

**Renamon** : Mmph!

**Flamedramon** : You've been a good teacher Renamon..

He then removed his arm that was pushing against her and placed his hand around her neck, holding her firmly against the wall.

**Flamedramon** : Now it's time for the student to take his test.

Renamon thought to herself, _*What have i gotten myself into?*_

Without warning, Flamedramon slapped her other breast with his open hand, sending a jolt of pain through her, catching her off gaurd.

**Renamon** : Gah!

**Flamedramon** : Your a tough girl Renamon, I know you can take it.

Flamedramon continued to punish her as he began slapping each breast hard, causing her to gasp from every impact.

He continued for a good 30 seconds, thoroughly enjoying the sexy moans Renamon was making. This was driving his enthusiasm up, causing him to slap her around even harder.

He then finished with slamming both his open hands into her chest, squeezing them.

**Renamon** : Nngh..

Renamon clenched her teeth, trying to take the punishment without showing any signs of weakness. She knew she had to keep her word and submit, even if it meant being rough handled, but she wanted him to work for it.

Renamon began laughing lightly to herself, trying to psyche Flamedramon out.

**Renamon** : It will take a lot more than that to break me little boy.

She knew her last comment got to him. Secretly, she was enjoying the rough handling, so she wanted to taunt Flamedramon a bit to motivate him.

**Flamedramon** : Little boy!? I'm about to be your Daddy little girl!

Flamedramon, now slightly irritated, stumbled across a new idea in his mind. He wanted to proceed, but not without tying her up first, but he needed something he could use in order to do that.

He quickly scanned the room with his eyes and stumbled across an old rope that was attached to an abandoned tire swing sitting on the floor.

_*Perfect...*_

**Flamedramon** : Guilmon, do me a favor and detach that rope from the old tire over there and bring it to me.

**Guilmon** : Sure!

Guilmon walked over to the old abandoned tire in the corner of the room and reached down to grab the rope with both hands. With one swift slash, he cut the rope right along the attachment.

Renamon realized where this was going.

**Renamon** : Oh, very clever...

**Flamedramon** : Shush you!

Flamedramon struck his open palm again into her breast, digging his claws into her, causing her to gasp lightly from the sudden pain.

**Guilmon** : Here you go Flamedramon.

**Flamedramon** : Hold onto it for just one second.

Flamedramon turned Renamon around so that she was facing the wall. He then pulled her hands behind her back and gave her a push, shoving her forward.

**Renamon** : Ooph!

**Flamedramon** : Hold her hands tightly together for me Guilmon while i tie this rope.

Guilmon nodded, as they traded positions. He was now holding Renamon's hands together while Flamedramon began wrapping the rope firmly around her wrists.

**Flamedramon** : There we are..

Flamedramon finished the rope knot with a firm yank.

**Flamedramon** : Nice and tight.

He turned Renamon back around and brought his face up to hers, firmly latching his hand on her neck. He then brushed his claws lightly along her cheek and spoke softly in her ear.

**Flamedramon** : This next part might hurt a little..

Renamon let out a small laugh from that response. She knew Flamedramon had learned well from her. Removing her smirk, she looked at Flamedramon with a now taunting look.

**Renamon** : Do your worst... little boy.

Flamedramon was beginning to hate being called that. Feeling even more irritated, he struck Renamon hard in her relaxed stomach, sinking his fist deep into her.

**Renamon** : OOMPH!

Curling over from the impact, Flamedramon then tossed her to the floor. Renamon was now lying on her side, cringing from the strike.

**Flamedramon** : I normally don't hit girls, but I hope that was acceptable in this case.

Knowing Flamedramon's anger was beginning to get the better of him, she decided to take one last jab to his ego.

**Renamon** : *wheeze* ..Its quite alright..only because you hit like a little boy.

**Flamedramon** : That fucking did it!

Flamedramon, now pissed, reached down and grabbed Renamon on her side, digging his claws deep into her. With a strong force, he flipped her on top her stomach, knocking the wind out of her again.

His previous comment about being her daddy crossed his mind, suddenly giving him an idea.

**Flamedramon** : Hasn't anyone ever taught you not to talk back to your parents?

Renamon rolled her eyes and mockingly responded.

**Renamon** : Oh daddy, I've been a bad digimon, I'm so sorr-*SMACK!*NNGH!

Flamedramon interrupted her, spanking her nearly as hard as he could, echoing a very loud smack sound throughout the small room.

The force was so strong that it caused her to yelp in pain, numbing her cheeks instantly.

**Flamedramon** : No your not. Say it like you mean it.

Renamon was not going to submit this easily, she wanted Flamedramon to work for it.

Cringing from the stinging pain that was slowly fading, she responded.

**Renamon** : I'm sorry... that your such a whelp!

**Flamedramon** : Grr...

Her smart remarks were taking a toll on his nerves. He looked over at Guilmon, who was still recovering from his first ever release.

**Flamedramon** : Hey Guilmon, get over here and help me out will you? You have as much into this as I do because after all, we did tie.

**Guilmon** : Um, okay...I can try.

He walked over to the two digimon and sat near them, looking down at Renamon. Pondering as to what his next action should be, he looked over at Flamedramon with a confused look, hoping for any signs of a hint.

**Flamedramon** : It's easy Guilmon, she won't stop resisting until we break her. Just copy what I do... and put some muscle into it.

Flamedramon rose his hand high above his head, and brought it down onto Renamon's ass with crushing force.

*SMACK!*

Renamon absorbed the intense pain that jolted through her body without making a sound. Guilmon was suprised at how well she took that one.

**Flamedramon** : She's playing the tough girl act now, but she will break. Trust me on that.

**Flamedramon** : Now it's your turn Guilmon. Use those big hands of yours and don't be afraid to use some force.

Guilmon's hands were pretty big, twice the size of Flamedramon's in fact. Even though Flamedramon had more experience, he knew that Guilmon was going to be a lot more effective than him, at least, in this area of expertise.

**Guilmon** : Alright. Here it comes Renamon!

Guilmon raised his arm as high as he could go in the air, and with all his might, brought his hand down hard onto Renamon's ass.

*SMACK!*

**Renamon** : NNGH!

**Flamedramon** : Ooo, nice one Guilmon. You got her to speak that time. You must have a nack for this.

Guilmon suddenly felt proud after hearing Flamedramon's compliment, also taking notice how his spank was more effective than his.

**Guilmon** : Thanks! I guess I do, don't I?

Cringing in pain, Renamon thought to herself...

_*Fucking Guilmon... that last one hurt like hell.*_

**Flamedramon** : Don't stop there Guilmon, alternate with me. You're more useful than I thought.

Guilmon nodded as they both took turns spanking the living daylights out of Renamon's rear end.

*SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

_*Fuck...*SMACK*Nngh!...I don't know how long *SMACK*Nngh!...I can take this!* _she thought to herself, doing the best she could to fight off the pain.

A minute went by and her rear end had gone completely numb, only to be refreshed every few seconds by a sharp stinging pain jolting through her body.

**Flamedramon** : *SMACK!* *SMACK!* Give up yet Renamon? *SMACK!* SMACK!*

**Guilmon** : Yea, do you give up? *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

They waited for an answer as they kept up their powerful spanking torture.

Renamon ignored them as she continued to take it. The pain was quickly becoming unbearable, causing her eyes to begin to tear up.

**Flamedramon** : I guess not. *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

Their spanking torture went on for another minute, and Renamon was on her brink. She never felt this much pain before, not even through all her digimon battles. This pain was sharp and relentless, something she never thought she could possibly experience.

Another minute went by and she could no longer take it. She decided to end the madness now, before the pain caused her to pass out.

**Renamon** : STOP! *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

Flamedramon, not satisfied with her response, wanted a more formal answer.

**Flamedramon** : *SMACK!* *SMACK!* Stop...what? *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

**Renamon** : STOP PLEASE! *SMACK!* *SMACK!*

Satisfied, Flamedramon gave the queue to stop the tortue. The room was silent for a moment, only to be broken by the soft moans of pain that were escaping her breathe.

Both digimon's hands felt like they were on fire from the extensive spanking they gave Renamon.

**Guilmon** : I don't know about you but my hands actually hurt right now.

Flamedramon chuckled from Guilmon's response as he looked over at Renamon who still seemed to be in a lot of pain.

**Flamedramon** : If your hands hurt, just imagine how Renamon feels.

Flamedramon then grabbed her by the ears, and lifted her head up just enough so that she could see him in her side view as he spoke up close to her, softly.

**Flamedramon** : Now be a good girl Renamon and submit...We want to make it up to you.

Renamon, still cringing in pain, was able to bring out a small grin to her face. Her students had learned well, and she knew they had earned her submission. Tilting her head slightly to the side to better see Flamedramon, she responded.

**Renamon** : I submit.

Flamedramon and Guilmon were delighted to hear this response, as they knew what was to come.

**Flamedramon** : Good! Now the fun part begins... at least, for all of us.

He chuckled at his own joke, knowing how painful the first part must of been for Renamon.

He then reached over her and began untying the rope knot that he so firmly attached to her wrists.

Struggling a bit, he finally was able to free her hands.

**Flamedramon** : Wow, I tied that a lot better than i thought. I hope that wasn't too tight for you Renamon.

Renamon began to sit up, finally free from bondage. She rubbed her wrists a bit, enjoying the instant relief she felt from being freed.

**Renamon** : It was tight enouph.

Guilmon, who could no longer contain his excitement, decided to take initiative.

**Guilmon** : Time for the second lesson Renamon!

Guilmon placed both claws on Renamon's shoulders, and pushed her to the ground so that she was lying on her back between the two.

**Flamedramon**: Ohh, the student has surpassed the teacher it seems.

Renamon laughed at his response as she looked over to Guilmon who surprisingly had taken action.

**Renamon** : Alright Guilmon, show me what you've got.

She then placed her hands behind her head in a relaxed position, allowing Guilmon full access.

Guilmon nodded as he leaned over her, examining her body up close for the first time, looking for a place to start.

Her breasts were interesting to him, as he had never really seen or felt something of the sort before.

He decided to go with those, as he gripped his two claws firmly onto each breast.

**Renamon** : Mmmh... good choice.

He began squeezing and rubbing them around in plain curiosity, like a kid with clay for the first time. He continued to massage her breasts in many directions, almost as if he was trying to mold something.

**Guilmon** : They feel so soft and nice..

Guilmon's treatment on her breasts began turning her on. The sensation of his powerful grip squeezing her, on top of his claws digging into her chest on occasion, was sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

A minute went by and her nipples were now fully hardened.

Guilmon, enjoying the feeling of her soft, smooth, silky breasts underneath his hands, suddenly felt something hard.

**Guilmon** : Oh?

He looked closely and noticed how there were now two hard things protruding from her breasts.

**Guilmon** : These weren't there before..

He reached down out of curiosity and started pinching and tugging on her nipples, trying to figure out what it was.

**Renamon** : Ohh!..

Renamon's sudden moaning caused a thought to cross his mind.

*_Oh I get it, if I mess around with these hard things, it makes her feel better!*_

Guilmon lowered his head to Renamon's breasts and began using one of his mastered techniques.

He began licking around, fondling his long tongue all over her nipples. At the same time he continued to grip and squeeze her breasts hard.

The sudden increase in pleasure caused Renamon to arch her back with a small gasp.

**Renamon** : Ohhh! Guilmon... Mmmh... Your making me so wet.

Flamedramon, after hearing that last comment, could no longer keep himself on the sidelines.

**Flamedramon** : Now it's time for the tag team!

Flamedramon shifted himself around Renamon until he was between her legs. He then placed his hands on her lower waist, and pressed them forward, sliding slowly up her stomach. He noticed that she was in great shape as well, as his hands began caressing over each set of abs through her silky fur.

He slowly slid his hands back down her stomach and towards her inner thighs, at the same time clawing her lightly. He then pushed her legs wide apart, and began teasing her, massaging her inner thighs while licking her stomach.

**Renamon** : Ohhh...!

Renamon was becoming extremely wet from all the teasing. Another minute went by and her pussy was now crying for attention.

She could no longer wait as she brought her powerful legs on top of Flamedramon's lower back, and pulled him down slightly, causing his mouth to slip right into her pussy.

The sudden feeling of contact on her crotch sent chills up her spine, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

**Flamedramon** : Getting antsy i see..

Renamon laughed and responded.

**Renamon** : Enouph teasing, show me why your not a little boy.

Flamedramon took her remark as a personal challenge. Now was his chance to make her rebuke all those insults she threw at him earlier. Now he wanted to prove her wrong.

**Flamedramon** : I'm going to make you cum hard for saying that.

Renamon smiled, knowing that her plan had worked.

He lowered his head back down and placed his nostrils on her crotch, fully taking in her feline scent. Her pussy smelled divine, giving him an instant boner.

**Flamedramon** : Gosh, your pussy smells amazing..

He began stretching her lips apart, exposing her smooth white skin and bulb underneath.

**Flamedramon** : And so tight too!

He then began fingering her with his two fingers, while rubbing his thumb on her bulb. They slid in fairly easy since the two had gotten her so wet previously from all the teasing.

**Renamon** : Ohh... that's good Flamedramon, keep going. Mmmh...

Flamedramon started picking up the pace, fingering and rubbing her pussy at a much greater pace. At the same, Guilmon changed up his strategy, as he was now sucking hard on her breasts, fondling her nipples with his teeth.

The two were keeping their tag team treatment up, as minute by minute slowly went by. She started pressing her legs together on Flamedramon's head, fighting the pleasure, trying to hold on.

The combined pleasure from the two were building up fast throughout her body, causing her to begin to squirm around a bit.

**Renamon** : Nngh!.. you guys are going to make me cum if you keep this up.

**Flamedramon** : Renamon, It's only been about 8 minutes. I came around 10. You're not going to let me take the title by a mere few minutes, are you?

*_Hes going to try to turn this challenge around on me? How clever.*_

**Renamon** : I'm close...but I'm pretty sure I can last another 3 minutes Mmh.. just to beat you.

**Flamedramon** : You sound confident... just wait until I pound my huge dick into that tight pussy of yours.

Renamon began thinking to herself for a quick moment.

*_Shit, I forgot about that! He is 9 inches long.. He is going to completely fill me. Hopefully I can hold out just a little lon-NNGH!*_

Without warning, Flamedramon pumped his entire 9 inch member all the way up inside her, snugly sliding against her inner walls along the way.

**Renamon** : OH FUCK!

A massive wave of pleasure struck Renamon hard, coursing throughout her entire body, instantly bringing her a lot closer to her orgasm.

**Flamedramon** : Man, you are already draining me Renamon. Your pussy is so damn tight.

Before proceeding, he looked up at the old clock hanging on the wall.

**Flamedramon** : Check the clock, you got 3 minutes. I better not see you cum!

He then started pumping her pussy hard, sliding his entire 9 inches in and out through her tight slick inner walls. He was using so much force into each thrust, it would cause him to slap his waist onto her thighs.

**Renamon** : *SMACK* *SMACK* MMPH! *SMACK* *SMACK*

Renamon arched her head back, covering her eyes with her hands. She started clenching her teeth, holding on as best she could, but she was quickly losing strength from the intensity Flamedramon was bringing.

**Renamon** : *SMACK* *SMACK* Fuck!... *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

2 minutes, which felt like an eternity to Renamon, finally had passed. She was nearing the brink as she began involuntarily jerking around on the ground, fighting off the orgasm that was waiting right at her pussy's front doors.

**Flamedramon** : Try to hold her still Guilmon, shes moving around too much.

**Guilmon** : Okay

Guilmon then mounted her stomach, as he continued his treatment on her breasts.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

**Renamon** : OH FUCK!...NNGH!... *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

**Flamedramon** : That's it Renamon, cum for me. Cum for your daddy.

Flamedramon knew she was close, so he began pumping her as fast as he could.

Renamon could hear the old clock in the corner of the room ticking in the background. She began counting in her head each second that would go by, knowing that when she counted to 30, she would be home free.

*_One..two..three..NNGH!..four..five..six..MMPH!..seven..eight..nine..ten..*_

**Flamedramon** : Shoot, looks like your going to make it Renamon. I better change that.

He began rubbing her bulb as fast as he could with his fingers while pumping her.

*SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*

_*Eleven..NNGH!..twelve..fuck!..thirteen..MMPH!..fourteen..OHH!.._

She was moments away from her release. She continued to fight it off with all her strength, as her inevitable orgasm continued to jerk her body around uncontrollably.

**Guilmon** : Gosh, shes moving around like crazy, I can't keep her still.

**Flamedramon** : Keep holding her Guilmon! Shes close!

*_Twenty-eight...NNGH!...Twenty-nine...THIRTY*_

**Renamon** : I'M CUMMING!

She screamed, as her orgasm erupted through her entire body, causing her to tense up and not be able to breathe. Flamedramon lowered his mouth just in time as Renamon came hard. He did his best to drink all her sweet juices, but she squirted so hard that it happened to get all over him in the process.

Guilmon was speechless as he watched Renamon squirt hard all over Flamedramon.

**Flamedramon** : Holy shit! What an orgasm.

**Guilmon** : What happened?

**Renamon** : *pant* *pant* *pant* I came Guilmon. *pant* *pant* *pant*

Renamon was lying back with her eyes closed, breathing hard from her release. That was by far the strongest orgasm she had ever felt in her life.

**Flamedramon** : And right on the dot of 3 minutes! Now that is what I call a close contest.

Guilmon then tilted his head in confusion as he pondered a question that came to mind.

**Guilmon** : So, who won?

**Renamon** : *pant* *pant* *pant* We all won. *pant* *pant*

Flamedramon, quickly recalling everything that had happened that night, looked over at Renamon and laughed.

**Flamedramon** : Agreed.

_*Just outside the room in Central Park*_

***CRASH!***

The powerful noise came shattering through the window like the sound of a thunder strike nearby, causing all three digimon to jump to their feet instantly.

**Flamedramon** : What the hell was that!?

**Renamon** : Whatever it was, it didn't sound good.

_To be continued..._


End file.
